Russians in Italy
by VerticalYogurt
Summary: Russia has a normal day in Fem!Italy's country, only to realize something he obviously should have seen coming. Dummy. Fem!Italy/Russia
1. Russians in Italy

THIS IS RUSSITA FANFIC. JUST SO YOU PEOPLE WHO WILL READ THIS (MY FIRST ^3^) I AM A FUCKING HUGE FAN OF ITALY. I TAKE ALL DEM QUIZZES AND THEY ALL SAY I'M ITALY (EXCEPT ONE *CANADA, REALLY?*) SO THERE XD. PLEASE ENJOYYYYYY :D And if you want more (say, another chapter?) don't hesitate to ask! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE! THANKS

Russia woke up in Italy, in a house he's been renting from Italy herself. He sat up and stretched, feeling every muscle on his tall body stretch out and awaken. He stood up, putting on a shirt and his slippers, quickly running his fingers through his hair. He smiled in the mirror ^J^ and then walked out to eat breakfast. He skipped the vodka this morning and just had corn flakes and his usual black coffee. He flipped on the TV, only to turn it off right after he saw a Canadian Viagra commercial. He laughed loudly to himself. Ivan finished his coffee and got dressed, cleaning up his room a second afterwards, his OCD tendencies kicking in. He thought to himself, 'I'll go for a walk today,' and put on his fall jacket, which was given to him by a certain Canadian. He walked down the street, the aroma of bread, wine, tomatoes, and garlic filling his nose. He smiled to himself as he looked at everyone smiling, dancing, and playing. It wasn't like this at all in Russia. He laughed to himself a bit. He then walked into his dear friend's restaurant. He thought he would volunteer to help with the dishes today. He looked around at all of the tables, the beautiful paintings of naked women, angels, and food, and the actual foods. He walked around until he saw the tiny Italian he'd been looking for. He walked up to the area she was standing in, talking to France. She saw him and waved, a bright smile on her face. When he got close enough to talk to her, he greeted both Italy and France. They were both beautiful people. Italy wearing her almost sexual maids outfit, with the extremely short skirt and high socks. He would always ask her why she wears the skimpy thing, and she told him 'It was given to me by Japan on my birthday. It's almost normal to wear these things in her country, and plus it looks cute on me, ve~' he admits it does look cute on her, but Ivan only wants to protect her from people who would want to touch her. And the reason that France was getting close to her was to probably flirt, knowing him. But he smiled at them anyway. "How have you been, Russia? It's been a while!" she said in her obnoxiously loud voice. He replied, "I've been great, your country is gorgeous, much nicer than Russia," smiling back. They had a short conversation, France eventually leaving. "Is it ok if I work on some dishes today? Don't pay me, I want to help."  
"Be my guest, not many people have been working on it. Just note you have a lot of work to do," she fixed the white bow on her neck. "Ok, I can handle it!" he said, walking away. She saluted at him, "Make me proud!" He smiled at her widely before going inside the flappy doors. He grabbed an apron and tied it around his waist, walking to the dish washing station. He waved at everyone, saying privet to everyone in his heavy Russian accent. All of the Italian chefs waved back to him. He thought while he scrubbed the fancy plates, bowls, and silverware, about Italy and her sociable personality. There was a hole in the wall that was always ignored that had a great view of the restaurant, and Ivan had enough space to wash and look out it at the same time. It had been a good minute until he had noticed he had been staring at Feli the whole time. His eyes opened wide as he quickly got back to his work. He eventually took a peek out the hole again, watching Italy take orders, smiling and laughing with all of her customers, as if they were good friends of hers. He even saw her bend over to grab a fork that a customer had dropped, thinking (but not hoping) he'd have a panty shot. He sighed in relief when he saw she was wearing shorts under her skirt. He cared for her so much. That's when Ivan finally realized. He was in love. He opened his eyes widely again, blushing, and dropped the wet plate he was drying.


	2. Invitations

**So, here it is, chapter two of the best thing since Morgan Freeman. Hahah, sorry this took so long... I was low on inspiration.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**  
_**REVIEW**_  
_**REVIEW**_  
_**REVIEW**_  
_**REVIEW...  
**_**Viewers:**_** GO HOOME!**_

**Enjoy!**

**~VY**

Once again, Russia woke up in his bed, washing his face today. As the cold water hit his skin, he cringed as it slightly stung his sleep-filled eye area. He dried it off quickly, swearing in Russian and wishing he hadn't done that. He sighed and made coffee. He couldn't resist and poured vodka in it. He pleasure-smiled as he tasted the drink. A better way to wake himself, no doubt. His phone suddenly rang. He almost never gets phone calls. He picked up the phone after taking another swig of his alcoholic coffee. "Privet? Ivan speaking," he said. It was Feli. He felt a small spasm of excitement run down his back. He smiled. _**"RUSSIAIMSOHAPPYITHOUGHTOFSOMETHINGVERYSPECIALANDITWOULDMAKEEVERYONEVERYAHAPPYSOWOULDYOULIKETOGO!"**_ Feli yelled excitedly into the phone. Russia flinched at the phone, taking it an inch away from his ear. "Feli, Feli, slow down. Speak more clearly, da?" he laughed to himself. Feli took a deep audible breath and said slowly and more quietly, "Well, I bought everyone tickets to a winter resort! It would be very exciting and I would love it if you came with us!"  
"Oh, Feli, I'd love to! When is it?" Ivan said, smiling widely.  
"I was hoping we could all go on Saturday. Everyone's free on Saturday, ve~!"she gave him the address.  
"Well, I'm not on any schedule besides wake up and do what I want, so I'll definitely be able to come."  
"Ooh I'm so excited! It'll be so much fun! We're staying for four days. And pack warmly!"  
"Hahah, trust me, I have enough warm clothes! And thanks for letting me stay in your gorgeous country, it's nice to have a break from the cold winter! Your winter is much warmer."  
"Heheheh, thank you Ivan! You're so sweet!" Ivan could literally hear her blush. He smiled and giggled a little _(Author: Which I try to think of as a fit of adorableness, like when you're watching Hetalia and hear Italy say pastaaa~ in Hatafutte Parade *props to me if I even spelled that right*. NYAWW!)_. "Ok, so I'll see you later, Ivan~! Oh, and I forgot, today's Saturday! Hahah! Be there by 8 o'clock, so you'll have a lot of time to get ready!" "O-oh yeah, I'll be there! I'm so excited! See you!" He hung up and stood up, doing a happy dance. The phone rang again. He picked up._** "OH AND RUSSIA I FORGOT TO MENTION SINCE I KNOW YOU'RE GONNA PACK SOON YOU SHOULD PACK SOMETHING NICE BECAUSE THERE IS GOING TO BE A PARTY!"**_ Feli quickly hung up before he could say a word. He laughed, considering he could actually understand what she was saying. He finished his coffee, got dressed, cleaned up as usual, and got his suitcase out. He stared at his dresser, and he realized, 'there's going to be a party? I hate parties... for Feli'. He packed all of the clothes that would impress her. His best robe (the one with no loose threads or stains), his best boots, and a tuxedo he bought for no reason that will finally be put to use. He grabbed his best medal and put it in a pocket in the suitcase, to pin to his tuxedo later. He was so excited for this trip. He would be able to spend so much time with Feli.

**Hahah, cliffhanger endings. How wonderful. ^J^**

_**REVIEEWWWWWWWWWWWW hehehehehehehhh...**_


	3. Benvenuti

Russia finished packing and walked into the bathroom, shaving, brushing his teeth and hair, and washing his face before packing his razor, shaving cream, washcloth and face soap, and his hair brush and toothbrush, with most of these products bearing a white, blue, and red pattern. He delicately set them inside of a small bag and put it in the suitcase.

...  
Was he forgetting anything...?  
He scoured his room, looking for things he might need. He got distracted and somehow ended up in town, searching for something to buy to give to Feli as a gift. Why he was getting her something, no one will ever know. He walked to the jewelry shop and got her a gorgeous necklace, with the Russian flag on the front and the Italian flag on the back, with swirly-twirly-looking things twirling around the flags. The way it shined in the Italian sunlight was absolutely gorgeous, and he knew she would be very impressed. He walked back home, finishing up his packing and zipping up his suitcase, with the necklace in his pocket. He also teared the page in the notepad with the address on it, just in case he forgot. He usually has pretty good memorizing skills, but better safe than sorry, right? He set up the playlist on his iPod (all most likely consisting of different remixes of the Russian Tetris song and Giving Tree from Plain White T's) and drove and drove for about a half hour.  
The vibration of his phone startled his peace. He took it out of his pocket. It was a text from Italy, which sent chills down his spine. He swiped to the right with his finger to see what she wanted to say. It read: "Hello, Russia~! It is me, Feli... You know where the place is, right? I'm excited! America is going to be there, France and England are going together, and almost EVERYONE else! I CAN'T WAIT!"  
Thinking... thinking... thinking... 'What will it be like there? I packed everything I need, right?' He took a hand off the steering wheel and felt for the small box with the necklace inside it. 'Still there. Phew. Ok.' A few minutes later, he checked again. And again. And again...  
Before Ivan knew it, he was there. A sign saying: "Benvenuti, per la splendida Castelli Neve.*" with smaller signs below it reading "Ingresso Guest**" and things like that. Ivan knew a small amount of Italian, so he could understand most of what the signs were saying. He followed the signs to where he should park, and dragged himself and his things inside to the lobby. The place was very log cabin themed, with a hint of Italian, which was something Ivan could get used to very easily. He walked up the few stairs to get a full look at the lobby. He looked around, taking all of it in. It really was gorgeous. There was the front desk, with smiling workers talking and laughing. And to his right, a place to sit and relax. Next to there and all around him there were hallways in which Ivan assumed there were rooms. To his left there was a gift shop and a restaurant. He decided to check out all of these things later. Though he was absolutely appalled at the place he would be staying at, he was very confused as to where to go. Feli only gave him an address and a time. He was a little embarrassed as he just stood there, confused. He gathered his thoughts and sat down in one of the chairs to the right of him. Maybe he was early? He stood his suitcase next to him and took out his phone. He checked to see if he had any text messages. Nothing. He sighed and rested his gloved hands in his face. He sat there for about twenty seconds until he heard a loud and over exaggerated voice, along with a familiar sweet and soft one. He looked up swiftly, and realized that America and Canada was walking into the entrance, Canada holding all of the heavy bags by himself and America walking in with only a hairbrush and the usual cheeseburger in his hand, that stupid grin on his face. Ivan wanted to walk up to that stupid airhead and wipe that shitty smile right off his face. He didn't like how Canada was to be treated. He was about to stand up to greet them, but sat back down instantly when he realized that CANADA was there. He remembers dating Canada for a while. Having a homosexual relationship was kind of weird, and he was unsure if he was comfortable with being with a guy. When he was away from Matthew, he would question what he was doing, but when he was with him, he was perfectly comfortable. It tore him apart, deciding whether he loved him or not, so he had to just let him go. Canada probably still had feelings towards him, so it would be awkward if he were to talk to him. They used to be very close. Them being together ruined that bond. He decided to just watch from a distance. They looked just as confused as he was when he first walked in, until... uh oh... they saw him. America saw him first. The man waved, smiling widely. Then Canada looked up and smiled too. He tried to wave, but the stack of suitcases (most with the American flag printed on them) fell to the ground with the sound of a snowy avalanche. Ivan walked over quickly and uncovered Matvey from all the suitcases burying him. Alfred rushed over too, but not as quickly as Ivan. He helped Matt carry the suitcases to where he was sitting before. Then they shook hands and greeted each other as usual. They questioned where Feli was, just as he did. "So... what do we do now?" Matvey said shakily. "I assume we wait, da?" Ivan guessed. The Canadian was painted red. Ivan felt bad for him. That's when he saw Ukraine bounce in along with Feli, loosely grasping her hand. She looked shaken. They must have carpooled together. They're pretty close friends. "**AND HEERE WE AARE! BENVENUTI, PER LA SPLENDIDA CASTELLI NEVE~!**" she exclaimed. Irunya tried to shush her silently, blushing as Feli was drawing attention to the two without meaning to. "**HURAAAAAY!**" she yelled in joy as she stretched. Russia stood up and waved both his hands, smiling. "**IRUNYA, LOOK! IT'S IVAN! VVEEHHHH~!**" she yelled and ran over to him, Ukraine stumbling along with her, still grasping her hand. "**AND LOOK, LOOK, IRUNYA, LOOOK! AMERICA AND THAT GUY!**" she said, smiling. She finally made it over. "Ciao, Ivan! How was your triip?" she said in a sing-songy voice. "Ah, my trip was fine. It is nice to sit in my car and drive." Ivan said, blushing a bit. "And Alfred, how are you?" she turned to America. "Great!" he crumpled up the empty hamburger wrapper and threw it away, then taking another one out of his pocket and taking a bite. "Ride was nice... nomnom..." he said with a mouthful of burger. "I'm glad~" she replied, grinning widely. Ivan turned to greet his sister. "How are you, Irunya? It's been a while, hasn't it?" "Uhh... I..." she wobbled around a bit. "да... I'm good. Glad to... see you... too... _Ivan_..." she sat down quickly, which made sense. Feli must have driven. She looked like she was about to vomit. "How about you go and wash up in the bathroom? I'm pretty sure I saw one over there." he pointed to the restrooms. "Ah, yes... thank you Ivan..." she rushed over to the restrooms, holding her stomach and bending over slightly. Ivan turned to Feli, who was sitting on the bench backwards, knees where the bottom should be, waiting patiently for everyone else to pile in. Ivan tapped her shoulder. "Feli, how are you? How was your trip?" he asked, being polite. She turned around, facing him. "Oh, my trip was grandioso! I drove pretty slowly for Ukraine, because she has a pretty sensitive stomach. But when we were on the highway a bunch of trucks on the other side slowed down and for some reason they made Ukraine want us to drive faster. I can't imagine why..." she said. Ivan was pretty upset. "When will everyone else be here?" he said. "Uhhhmmm... I don't know... but if you want to go settle in your room wait here!" she said, starting to skip to the main desk. When she got there, she had a conversation in Italian with the woman that was there. The lady gave her a bunch of credit-card looking things. She walked back to where they were sitting and she looked through all of them. "Here is yours~ Just follow the signs, ok? Ve, and here's America's, and here's yours. You can all go and unpack! I'll wait here for everyone else." she said, handing everyone their cards. Ivan waved and walked away. His room number seemed to be 389. He followed all of the signs and headed down the hallways. Surprisingly there were no stairs or elevators, just a bunch of long hallways. He walked until he reached room 389. He slipped his card through the slot in the door handle, and it unlocked. He walked in. His room had a bathroom, a closet, a small place to eat, and a single bed. There were also doors on the left and right sides of the room. All of his party's rooms were connected, but he could lock them. He set his suitcase down and started to unpack, setting all of his things in the drawers, closets, and bathroom. He opened the curtain in the room and looked outside at the snowy forest. It was getting dark. He changed into a pair of boxers and wrapped himself in the covers of the surprisingly warm bed. He sat up and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It landed on some silly cartoon of colorful horses. It seemed American, but with an Italian dub. He changed the channel to an Italian soap opera. He fell asleep to the sweet Italian sounds of overdramatic acting.

Translations  
"Benvenuti, per la splendida Castelli Neve" **Welcome, to the magnificent Snow Castle  
**"Ciao" **Hello  
**"Ingresso Guest" **Guest entrance**

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I'm a tad late... (is slow) I was busy with school and food, plus I'm moving stuff around in my house so I don't have too much time to write! Plus I've been low on ideas... but that's ok! Because Chapter 4 is going to be the most gorgeous thing since this one! I know, right? How can any other chapter beat this gorgeous one? It's just too amazing! Well, it is, my dear readers. It is. :D  
Leave a review! I love to hear from you!  
~VY**


End file.
